


The Princess and Her Pirate

by sophiasage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiasage/pseuds/sophiasage
Summary: A glimpse into Mermista and Seahawk's "rich and complicated past" (per Seahawk's words). Takes place about two years before the events of the show.Update: Sorry guys, but I kinda lost interest in this and probably won't be continuing.





	The Princess and Her Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This kind of goes along with my [previous Seamista fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697842), but you don't have to read that one to understand this. Any comments/suggestions are totally welcome! Find me on tumblr [@pinkcartoon](https://pinkcartoon.tumblr.com/).

Mermista drummed her fingers against the large driftwood table, trying not to zone out from boredom. The voices of various high-ranking Salineas officials resounded throughout the ornate royal meeting room. Mermista ignored all of them except the commanding voices of the King and Queen; the King and Queen who just so happened to be her parents.

“Well, Mermista?”, her father asked expectantly from across the table.

Mermista sat up straighter, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Care to tell us why you’ve been going down to the city docks so much recently?”, he replied, his voice staying patient yet firm.

Finally they were getting to the point, Mermista thought to herself. All this royal bureaucracy was completely draining.

“I just wanted to hang out with normal people”, Mermista told him honestly, suddenly finding the table’s woodwork more interesting than eye contact. “The only people I get to see here in the castle are you guys, the guards, and the Star Sisters when they visit. It's so boring!”

To that her mother chimed in, “But you’re going to inherit the kingdom. You can't be going off doing whatever you please.”

Mermista sighed, “I don’t want to inherit the kingdom.” She paused for a moment, then looked up and continued, “Some of the sailors down at the docks have been talking about making a trip to Seaworthy. They told me all kinds of stories about pirates and monsters! I want to go.”

Mermista’s mother stood up from the table and steeled her gaze, “Absolutely not. It would not reflect well on the royal family. Guards, take Princess Mermista to her room while we figure out what to do with her.”

-

Mermista waited until she heard the doors to her room close and lock behind her, then raced to the window. Her bedroom was at the very top of a tall spiraling tower, so it was safe to assume that no one would suspect it as a possible exit. 

She opened the window and felt a gust of salty air sweep across her face. Perfect; the winds meant the currents would be heading in the direction toward Seaworthy. Mermista gulped for a moment at the far drop below before resolving herself to her plan. She tore the large, heavy drapes off the window and fasted one end to the inside. Then she threw the other end off the side of the wall.

She looked out once more to make sure the coast was clear, then began climbing out the window and down the curtain as if it were a rope. Her years of royal sailing experience helped her hold tight and brace against the winds as she made her way down the tower. This side of the castle faced only the sea, so there wasn't any danger of being seen. 

Finally her feet reached solid ground. There was no way she'd get past the guards to go into town, and she was too far away from the castle docks to steal a royal ship, so she knew she had to swim her way to Seaworthy. Luckily, Mermista prided herself on her long-distance swimming ability.

She took a running leap and dove into the waves, her tail forming seconds before she made impact. With the crystal blue sea all around her, Mermista was truly in her element. All her royal responsibilities were left behind, and the only thing left to think about was the future. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find in Seaworthy, but she figured anything would be better than another afternoon of royal tutoring and overbearing guards. With this in mind, her strength, along with the help of the currents, propelled her toward Seaworthy

-

As the water began to get shallower and the currents weakened, Mermista noticed the telltale sounds of voices, music, and rum bottles that could only mean one thing. Pirates. She emerged from the water and found herself just a few feet away from a Seaworthy shipping dock. Above it was a large building where the music and voices seemed to be coming from.

She entered through a backdoor and was greeted with a litany of unfamiliar smells, sights, and sounds. As she looked around, there seemed to be some sort of altercation playing out between a couple of pirates in the middle of the room. Mermista decided to hide herself amongst the crowds in the back and see what was going on.

-

“This is the last straw, Seahawk.”

A large green-skinned pirate slammed his fists on a table in the corner of the tavern, in order to gain the attention of the other pirate sitting there.

“Good afternoon to you too, Ranger.”

“It’s time to pay up”, the larger pirate continued.

“Haha, well, you see…”, the pirate sitting down trailed off, while nervously fiddling with the red handkerchief around his neck. He ran his fingers through his mop of purple hair and continued, “I’m afraid I don’t have the funds…”

“I’ve given you over two weeks, Seahawk!”, Ranger yelled.

Seahawk winced. Just as he was considering making a break for it and running away to another sea town, just as he’d done before, he had an idea.

“How about this!”, Seahawk stood up to face the other pirate. “An arm wrestling match; if I win, all my debts are forgiven! And if you win… Well, we can sort that out later.” 

The other pirate let out a short laugh, “That’s a terrible deal! There’s no way your scrawny frame would even have a chance at beating me!”

Seahawk did his best to feign confidence; sure he was strong, but he was more talk than he was walk. He wasn’t sure if this was a bet he could actually win. 

Ranger continued, “I’ll go easy on you. You can pick any person in this entire tavern to arm wrestle. As long as you win, I’ll let you off the hook.”

Seahawk’s pride wanted him to turn down the offer and demand to wrestle Ranger himself, but he knew he was too big. Seahawk’s common sense won out and he let out a curt, “Fine. I accept the terms.”

The other pirate laughed and led them both to a table in the center of the tavern.

“Hey, listen up everybody! Our pal Seahawk here owes me big time! To pay off his debt, he’s gonna arm wrestle one of you!”

The tavern erupted with laughter. Seahawk smiled and stood tall through the mockery, but he knew he hadn’t made any friends in the few months he’d spent in Seaworthy so far. He could hear some of the jests from the pirates around him-

_“Hey, I have a joke! How many Seahawks does it take to unfurl a jib?”_

_“I don’t know, how many?”_

_“Doesn’t matter, he’s too stupid!”_

_“That didn’t even make sense. I don’t think you understand how jokes work.”_

_“What’d you say to me? You want to go too?_

Ranger leaned down to Seahawk through the noise of the rambunctious crowd, “You ready to pick? You have the whole tavern to choose from.”

Again, Seahawk’s pride urged him to choose the biggest, most fearsome pirate in the room, but he knew he couldn’t afford to lose. So instead, he scanned the tavern for an easy choice. His eyes looked over every pirate in the vicinity, each one covered in a menacing multitude of muscles, tattoos, and battle scars. Just as he was beginning to resign himself to his fate, his gaze fell all the way to the back of the tavern. 

There, hidden behind the crowd, sat a young woman he didn’t recognize. She looked rather out of place in the pirate tavern with her styled blue hair and expensive-looking clothes; it was a guaranteed victory in Seahawk’s eyes.

Seahawk turned to Ranger and pointed, “There. That one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if this chapter was a little cheesy. Also Ranger's name is from the 80s She-Ra.)


End file.
